mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Makaiju
The Makaiju arc is an early set of episodes from the Sailor Moon anime series. It makes up the first segment of the Sailor Moon R series, and is unique to the anime. This arc was literally filler, made to fill the time while Naoko Takeuchi finished the first series' story arc for the manga. It comprises episodes 47-59 in Japanese, or 41-53 in English, and is named after one of its unique figures, an alien tree. History In these episodes, Usagi Tsukino and her friends are reborn on Earth, having defeated the Dark Kingdom, with their memories of the last year erased. Two new transfer students, Seijūrō and Natsumi, join Usagi's class at Jūban Junior high school. Around the same time, two new enemies appear, calling themselves Ail and Ann. They had wandered space alone for many years before reaching Earth, where there finally find energy to collect for the "Makaiju" so that it can continue to thrive and give them regenerative energy. To do this, they drain the life energy of humans by way of creatures known as Cardians. Seeing the danger, Luna reawakens Sailor Moon and the rest of the Sailor Senshi to fight these enemies. Though the events were never referred to in later episodes, the alien Fiore who appears in the Sailor Moon R movie bears a strong resemblance to Ail and Ann's race. The two aliens' names, Ail and Ann, combine to sound like the word "alien." In the English-subtitled release by ADV Films, this comparison is taken further when their names are respectively rendered as Ali and En. They have an almost Adam and Eve relationship in that they are the only two of their kind, and may in a sense be considered siblings as well as romantic partners. Key Figures Ail takes on the persona of and lives with his "sister" in Jūban Odyssey Apartments. While trying to blend in with the humans at Usagi's school, Ail develops the role of brother to his girlfriend, Ann. He develops a crush on Usagi, and constantly tries to win her over, much to Ann and Mamoru's dislikes. He constantly denies these feeling to his girlfriend Ann due to her being known to have fits of jealous rage. Ail uses his flute to summon Cardians, allowing Ann to select which one he will summon. His name is Alan Granger in the dub version. In his given name, Seijūrō, the first kanji (sei) means "star", the second (juu) means "ten", and the last (rou) is a counter for sons. Thus, his name means something like "Tenth Son of the Stars." The kanji for his family name, Ginga, means "galaxy." Ail is voiced by Hikaru Midorikawa, who also voiced Fiore in the Sailor Moon R: The Movie. In the English dub, he is voiced by Vince Corazza, who also does the third voice for Tuxedo Mask. Ann takes on the persona of and lives with her "brother" in Jūban Odyssey Apartments. She develops a crush on Mamoru, and constantly tries to win him over, much to Ail's (and Usagi's) dislike. Her name written as Anne Granger in the dub version. In her given name, Natsumi, the first kanji (natsu) means "summer", and the second (mi) means "beauty." The kanji for her family name, Ginga, means "galaxy." Ann is voiced by Yumi Tōma, who also provides the voice of the Xenian Flower for the Sailor Moon R: The Movie. In the English dub, she is voiced by Sabrina Grdevich. Makaiju The , itself is an alien tree that nourishes Ail and Ann, but has become unhealthy and requires energy to stay alive. For some time they supply it with human energy, but eventually it stops working. In the dubbed version and ADV subtitles, it's referred to as the Doom Tree. When the aliens try to give Usagi to it as an offering (as it seems to greatly like her energy), it becomes angered and starts to injure those around it, killing Ann in the process. It did not stop until its alien children realize love. The tree tells its story to Sailor Moon, saying that it was originally known as the Tree of Light, which lived alone on a faraway planet on an island in a vast ocean for countless years, and it decided to create life in the form of some humanoids. It gave energy to these children, but eventually they became greedy and began to fight over the power (The English dub, however, changed the tale by claiming that "evil forces" were responsible for corrupting its children). When the fighting destroyed the planet, the tree fled into space with several survivors, but they struggled to survive and in the end, there were only two small children left. It was now weak and needed the energy of love to survive. Sailor Moon uses her power to purify the tree, and it disappears. When Ail and Ann reunite, a small sapling appears to them; the tree has been reborn and they are given a chance to start over, and they leave Earth forever for parts unknown. The Makaiju was voiced in Japanese by Taeko Nakanishi. In the English dub, it was voiced by Elizabeth Hannah. Cardians The Cardians are monsters that are used by Ail and Ann in plots to obtain energy to revive the Makaiju. They are usually kept in cards until they are summoned. To summon them, Ail would hold up several cards, and An would pick one. The card would then rise into the air and Ail would play a tune on his flute to cause the Cardian to come alive. When a Cardian is destroyed, it changes back into it's card form which then turns black. The following Cardians are listed in order of appearance. Vampir * First Appearance: "Moon Revived! The Mysterious Aliens Appear" * Dub Name: Vampeal * Seiyu: Megumi Ogata * Voice Actor: Maria Vacratsis A vampire Cardian released by Ail and An. She had a flower in place of her left hand, and could extend the two stamens on it to wrap them around her target and drain their energy this way. She could also cause fangs to grow on the flower to "eat" its target. Luna had to reawaken Usagi's memories so that she can become Sailor Moon and fight Vampir. Destroyed by Sailor Moon's Moon Tiara Action. Minotauron * First Appearance: "For Love and Justice! A Sailor Senshi Once Again" * Dub Name: Minotaur * Seiyu: Yuka Ohno A minotaur Cardian released by Ail and An. She can extend her horns in battle and drain the enegy of anyone that is caught between them. Sailor Moon had a hard time fighting Minotauron causing Luna to reawaken the memories of the other Sailor Senshi. Destroyed by Sailor Mars' Mars Fire Ignite and Sailor Venus' Venus Crescent Beam Smash. Falion * First Appearance: "For Whom is the White Rose? The Moonlight Knight Appears" * Dub Name: The Lion A lion Cardian released by Ail and An. Destroyed by Sailor Jupiter's Jupiter Thunder Crash. Hell Ant * First Appearance: "Usagi's Crisis! The Tiara Doesn't Work" * Dub Name: Nacrid * Seiyu: Sanae Takagi * Voice Actor: Sarah LaFleur A Cardian released by Ail and An. She attacked a virtual reality laser tag tournament. When Hell Ant injured Moonlight Knight in battle, Sailor Moon broke down in tears. Destroyed by Sailor Venus' Venus Crescent Beam Smash and Sailor Jupiter's Jupiter Thunder Crash. Reci * First Appearance: "A New Transformation! Usagi Powers Up" * Dub Name: Racy * Seiyu: Wakana Yamazaki A plant-like Cardian released by Ail and An. She became the first victim of Sailor Moon's Moon Princess Halation. Gigaros * First Appearance: "Targeted Kindergarten Kids! Venus' Great Performance" * Dub Name: Vulturos * Seiyu: Miki Narahashi * Voice Actor: Tony Daniels A vulture-winged Cardian released by Ail and An. He can absorb energy with a touch, extend his fingernails into claws, and emit a green cyclone. Gigaros was immune to Sailor Venus' Venus Crescent Beam Smash, but proved incapable of defending himself from her Crescent Beam Shower. Destroyed by Sailor Moon's Moon Princess Halation. Amaderasu * First Appearance: "Mamoru and Usagi's Babysitting Mayhem" * Dub Name: Skulker * Seiyu: Yuka Ohno A Cardian released by Ail and An. She can fire laser-like beams of fire and entrap human in energy bubbles that can be used as shields. She attacked Juuban Municipal Nursery School and Nakayoshi Koyoshi Nursery School targeting the children, staff, and parents present at the schools. She absorbed energy by use of strings. Destroyed by Sailor Moon's Moon Princess Halation. NOTE: Her name obviously comes from the Shinto goddess Amaterasu. Seiren * First Appearance: "The Culture Fest is for Me? Queen Rei Sings With Passion" * Dub Name: Amphibia * Seiyu: Megumi Ogata * Voice Actor: Alison Sealy-Smith A mermaid Cardian released by Ail and An. She can fire a stream of water at her enemies and absorb the energies of anyone caught in her hair. She targeted Rei Hino for her energy. Destroyed by Sailor Moon's Moon Princess Halation. Utonberino * First Appearance: "Is Seijuurou the Moonlight Knight? Mako Falls in Love" * Dub Name: Mophead * Seiyu: Chiyoku Kawashima * Voice Actor: Sarah LaFleur A mop-haired Cardian released by Ail and An. She wields a single chopstick as a weapon and can launch ropes of seaweed from her arm cannon. Destroyed by Sailor Moon's Moon Princess Halation. Bipierrot * First Appearance: "Steal Mamoru's Kiss! An's Snow White Strategy" * Dub Name: Pierrot * Seiyu: Hinako Kanamura A clown Cardian released by Ail. He attacked humans at a Snow White play in order to gather their energy. Destroyed by Sailor Moon's Moon Princess Halation. Mysterious Cardian * First Appearance: "Be Careful After School! Usagi is Targeted" A Cardian that was easily destroyed by the Sailor Senshi. Amanju * First Appearance: "Be Careful After School! Usagi is Targeted" * Dub Name: Insectia * Seiyu: Mako Hyoudou A Cardian used by Ail and An. She is the most insane of all the Cardians and refuses to obey Ail's commands. Destroyed by Sailor Moon's Moon Princess Halation. Yamandakka * First Appearance: "The Lovers' Hearts Disagree! The Angry Makaiju" * Dub Name: Four Face * Seiyu: Chiyoko Kawashima * Voice Actor: Loretta Jafelice A Kali-themed Cardian used by Ail and An. Destroyed by the Makaiju. Trivia * Despite being a filler-arc, these were the only antagonist fighting for survival rather than conquest. References External links * Bunny's Tour Through The Silver Millennium - Aliens * Soul Hunter's Cardian Page Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Plant characters Category:Fictional trees Category:Extraterrestrial supervillains it:Ail e An pl:Obcy Makaiju th:ต้นไม้แห่งโลกปีศาจ